WIN
by Milo Gosok
Summary: Gimana ya, kalo kelas 3-E pada main ke Indonesia? Kali ini, Shiro bakalan ikut ngambil peran di fict ini! Penasaran gimana serunya? Check it out! WARN : gaje, garing, banyak kata" makian, ngebosenin, cerita ga nyambung sama judul, gagal paham, mengandung identitas asli author, dll. Chapter 2 : Our guest star!
1. Bertemu dengan chara Ansatsu Kyoushitsu!

_Gimana ya, kalo kelas 3-E pada main ke Indonesia? Kali ini, Shiro bakalan ikut ngambil peran di fict ini! Penasaran gimana serunya? Check it out!_

 **.**

 **WIN**

 **.**

 **By : Kurona Shiro  
Disc : Ass class punya Matsui Yuusei-san. Udah dibilangin berapa kali sih?! (loh?!)**

 **.  
WARNING : aneh, gaje, garing, bahasa terlalu kasar, ngebosenin, cerita ga sesuai sama judul, gagal paham, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

Suatu hari di pagi yang cerah (paan sih lu-_-) sudah saatnya gua berangkat. Apa? Kemana? Gua mau ngebunuh Koro-sensei terus jinakin Kyuubi lalu melesat ke langit ke tujuh. Ya ke sekolah lah! Gua kan masih SMP, lagian! (yah galak dah)

Pagi yang cerah? Lah, kan gua berangkat jam setengah 6 ke sekolah. Pagi-pagi buta harusnya lah.

"Mbak, ke sekolahnya naik angkot aja ya" pesan ibu gua.

Loh, kok mbak sih? Yah ketauan dah gua dirumah dipanggil apa.

"Yaudah dah" kata gua pasrah. Bapak gua kaga tau dimana, ngelantur kali (?) Soalnya tadi malem dia tuh keluar dan sampe sekarang belum balik-balik. Padahal kan anaknya ini masih membutuhkannya untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah #eaaaaakk.

Setelah mencium tangan ibu gua (anak solehah dong kayak gini) gua pun langsung berjalan jauuuuuuuh (yah ga jauh" amat sih *plakk*) dan berhenti di depan komplek rumah gua. Setelah menemukan angkot yang gua tunggu selama 1000 tahun lamanya (lebay amat lu), ADVENTURE IS BEGIN! (GYAAAA AUTHOR OOC)

Eh btw lu pada belum tau kali ya nama gua siapa.

Nama gua... aduh... siapa yak (pembaca : masa nama sendiri lupa sih?! | author : sabar kek! Biar ada kesannya gitu | pembaca : *sweatdrop*) Oke gua ngalah dah. Nama gua adalah nama asli author yang nistanya keterlaluan, yaitu Aulia Garnish. (KEBONGKAR JUGA RAHASIA GUA BERTAHUN-TAHUN LAMANYA! | lah?!)

Nah, puas kan lu pada?

Iyak, gua author sekaligus main chara di fict ini. Gegara bocah 3-E sialan (3-E : *grrrrrrrrrrr...* | author : sabar bro sabar hehe) gua harus jadi main chara di fict ini.

Loh, kok curhat sih? Mending skip aja yuk!

 **.**

 **~SKIP~**

 **.**

 **~IKLAN~**

"Sayaaaaaaaaaang... aku... tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi!" *eh?*

"Sebentar... sayaaaaaaaaaangkuuuuuh!"

Dan ternyata...

Maehara dan Isogai sedang bermain monopoli. Iya, monopoli yang kata papannya dari karton gitu terus ada gambar naruto, strawberry shortcake dan lain-lain gitu loh. Kalo yang si mesra mainin itu gambarnya hello kitty.

"Sayang! Cepetan lah! Masa bayar sewa aja lama banget?!" seru Maehara.

"Argh! Gegara lu gua bangkrut lagi dah!" kata Isogai sambil melemparkan semua uang kertas ke wajah sang playboy (apaaaa ini)

"Aaaaaaahh... sayang! Kok kamu marah sih? Maafin aku sayang! Aku janji deh kalo kamu mampir ke kota aku kamu ga usah bayar lagi beb..." desah Maehara sambil memeluk Isogai erat dengan mesranya. Saking mesranya, empat sudut siku-siku udah nongol di pelipis si Isogai.

"WOY! GUA TUH MASIH NORMAL GA KAYAK ELO! SANA LU CARI COWOK YANG MAHO JUGA KAYAK LO!"

"ETT KAMPRET! GUA BERCANDA AJA GITU LU! DASAR BAPER!"

Perang mulut Maehara vs Isogai takkan berakhir sampai... sampai kapan yak? (pembaca + chara ass class : KAN LU YANG BIKIN IKLAN GAJE BEGINIAN AUTHOOOR! MASA LU KAGA TAU SIH! | author : GOMENASAI~) *plakk*.

 **~IKLAN END~**

Eh? Ga taunya udah jam 10 aja nih. Tenang, gua udah nyampe sekolah kok sejak jam setengah 7 kurang, yang berarti gua kaga telat. Cuma iklannya aja yang kelamaan, gegara si maho berantem mulu sih (Maehara + Isogai : DIEM LU KAMPRET! | author : cie saking mesranya ngatain kok kata"nya sama :p | Maehara : KE NERAKA AJA LU SANA!)

Kalo udah jam 10, berarti saatnya gua untuk masuk kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya! Iya, jam setengah 10 gua istirahat, dan jam 10 udah masuk kelas. Dan sekarang ini adalah pelajaran yang paaaaaaaaaaaaaaling gua benci, yaitu Bahasa Indonesia.

Tunggu. Lahir di Indonesia, ngomong pake Bahasa Indonesia... lah kenapa gua benci pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia? (pembaca : ANOMALI!)

Karena pelajarannya ngebosenin, mendingan gua tidur aja dah di kelas. Udah kelas gua panas, sumpek, gurunya juga cuma celoteh kaga jelas doang, yaudah mendingan gua tidur kan.

Gua mengambil buku paket Bahasa Indonesia yang bakalan gua pake sebagai bantal. Lalu dengan nyenyak + ileran gua pun terbang ke alam mimpi...

 **.**

 **~SKIP~**

 **.**

 **~IKLAN LAGII~**

Seorang gadis berambut biru muda dikuncir dua sedang berjalan di tengah hujan. Dia sangat merindukan seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi dirinya...

"Takaoka-sensei... dimanakah kau berada?!" jerit cewek itu.

CLTAAAAAARR! Petir pun menyambar-nyambar, hujan pun tambah deras. Gadis itu mencengkram bajunya sambil menangis-nangis terharu karena sedihnya yang sangat (?)

"Nagisa..." Tiba-tiba dari belakang cewek itu muncullah seseorang yang sangat besar, gendut lagi. Sekilas wajahnya tampak baik, tetapi cakaran-cakaran di wajahnya sudah menimbulkan hawa menyeramkan.

"Takaoka... sensei..." lirih cewek itu.

"WOY NAGISA! NGAPAIN LU PAKE BAJU CEWEK YANG KEMAREN MUSIM PANAS? KATANYA LU COWOK! MASA LU PAKE BAJU CEWEK? KAGA PUNYA RASA MALU APA LU?!" teriak orang gendut yang bernama Takaoka itu.

"Hehe.. abisnya disuruh sama author, sih..." kata cewek (SALAH! DIA COWOK!) maksudnya cowok yang namanya Nagisa.

"Yang mana authornya?" seru Takaoka sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Itu loh yang bikin fict gaje judulnya 'Seandainya' yang ngepairin Chiba sama Hayami, yang ujung"nya ambigu banget!" seru Nagisa sambil menunjuk ke arah... author?!

Lah, berarti gua dong sasarannya?! KABURRRRRRRR!

"SINI LU AUTHOR! SEKALI LAGI LU BIKIN PERTARUNGAN GUA SAMA NAGISA BATAL PALA LU BAKALAN GUA SAMBIT!" teriak Takaoka sambil berlari mengejar gua.

"AMPUUUUUUUN OM! AMPUUUUUN! ANE JANJI GA BAKAL NGELAKUIN GITUAN LAGI! ANE JANJI!" teriak gua yang sekarang lagi panik banget 7 keliling (?)

Dari kejauhan, tampak wajah Nagisa yang sedang berpuas diri... (?)

 **~IKLAN END~**

GYAAAAAAA! TADI TUH MIMPI NYEREMIN AMAT!

Masa tadi yak gua mimpi dikejer sama orang (ya iyalah orang) udah gitu badannya gede. Padahal gua ga ada salah apa-apa sama dia! (takaoka : GA ADA SALAH? LU PUNYA SALAH BANYAK BAKAULIA! SALAH LU BIKIN GUA KAGA JADI BERANTEM SAMA NAGISA! | author : SUMIMASEN TAKAOKA SENSEI~)

Kebangunan (?) gua yang mendadak ternyata tidak menarik perhatian siapapun, baik guru ataupun teman-teman sekelas gua. Temen sebangku aja kaga nyadar sama sekali.

TOK! TOK! TOK! Pintu kelas gua diketuk oleh seseorang. Dengan sigap guru Bahasa Indonesia gua membuka pintu kelas dan sedang berbicara dengan si 'tamu tak diundang' itu. Dengan saaaaaaangat antusias gua menelungkup diatas meja gua dan bersia-siap tidur lagi.

"Aulia, kamu dipanggil tadi," kata guru B Indo gua dengan sopannya (ya iyalah namanya juga guru).

"HAAAAAH?!" seru gua kaget. Kok gua dipanggil? Sama siapa? Ada masalah apa? Kenapa? Aduh, gua panik nih!

"I... iya Bu!"

Gua langsung keluar kelas. Mau ngapain? Gua mau bunuh diri. Ya mau ketemu sama orang yang manggil gua lah! Mikir dikit kek! (loh kok)

Yang memanggil gue itu... ternyata...

"Ka... Karasuma-sensei?!" seru gua kaget.

"Kamu Aulia Garnish?" tanya Karasuma-sensei.

"I... iya..."

Btw nape Karasuma-sensei dateng ke Indonesia? (seluruh chara ass class : KAN ELO YANG NYERET-NYERET KITA BUAT NGIKUTIN FICT GAJE LO!) Setau gua kaga ada hal-hal penting kan yang menyangkut (?) sama gua.

"Ikut aku." Kata Karasuma-sensei dingin *kyaaaaaaaaa* (eh author napa? Ngga tau kayaknya lagi ambigu kali).

Gua pun dengan lemas bercampur senang bercampur deg-degan bercampur semen bercampur pasir (EMANGNYA LU MAU BANGUN RUMAH APA?! | SUMIMASEEEENNN~) pokoknya gitu lah, mengikuti Karasuma-sensei ke sebuah ruangan yang biasa kami sebut 'Mulmed'.

Mulmed itu sebenernya Ruang Multimedia, cuman anak-anak di sekolah gua ngga tau tuh karena bodoh atau males ngomong (lah kan lu juga di sekolah itu author... | DIEM LU BANGKE!) yaudah pada nyebut tuh ruangan MULMED.

"Aku ada urusan, jadi kamu saja yang masuk," kata Karasuma-sensei sambil berlalu dengan sadis dan kejamnya (nah lebaynya kumat lagi nih) meninggalkan gua tepat di depan mulmed. Gua pun menangis tersedu-sedu pas tau Karasuma-sensei dengan kejamnya meninggalkan gua sendirian (GA INI TERLALU GAJE) Gua dengan penasaran pengen tau kenapa Karasuma-sensei nyuruh gua masuk ke mulmed sendirian.

Yaudah daripada ntar gua mati penasaran (?) mendingan gua buka pintunya aja kali ya.

Gua buka pintu mulmed. Dan ternyata isinya adalah...

"AUTHOOOOOOORRR!"

BRAAAAKK! Sape nih yang ngedorong gua sampe jatoh?

"Lah... Nagisa? Kayano? Karma? 3-E? NAPE LU PADA DI SEKOLAH GUA HAH?!" kata gua dengan emosinya (?)

"Yee... kan lu sendiri yang nyuruh kita ke Indonesia!" seru Nakamura dingin.

"Oh iya yak..."

"HEH AUTHOR!" Gua rasanya familiar denger suara itu. Tapi kok perasaan gua kaga enak... ya?

"NAPE LU BIKIN IKLAN GAJE TENTANG GUA SAMA MAEHARA?!" teriak seseorang berambut coklat dengan sepasang antena (?) di kepalanya. Dia itu...

"KAMPRET EMANG LU AUTHOR!" seru cowok berambut kuning keoranyean (?) yang ga mau kalah juga sama chara sebelah (?)

"Isogai... Maehara... sabar, sabar! Orang penyabar disayang tuhan loh!" kata gua sambil berjalan mundur ke belakang melihat dua orang ini yang sudah berada di luar batas (ngerti kaga? ENGGA~) dengan wajah yang dipaksakan seperti orang tak berdosa.

"AUTHOOOOOOOORRRR!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

 **.**

 **.**

Gyaaaaaaah... capek juga ya ngadepin Isogai sama Maehara. Fyuuuuh~ *btw isogai sama maehara udah gua kurung di kurungan ayam (?)*

Nah, gimana menurut lu pada? Gaje kan? :v Sorry banget ya kalo bahasanya terlalu... ah sudahlah! Gua sendiri juga bingung kenapa bahasa gua sebegitu parahnya *plakk*

Kalo mau request iklan gaje kayak MaeIso sama NagiTaka lakuin, boleh kok! Chara harus Ass Class ya!

Oke deh, SAYONARA!


	2. Our guest star!

_Gimana ya, kalo kelas 3-E pada main ke Indonesia? Kali ini, Shiro bakalan ikut ngambil peran di fict ini! Penasaran gimana serunya? Check it out!_

.

Jam setengah 5 pagi di rumah author.

"Haaaaa... syuuuuu... haaaaa... syuuuu..." dengkur author. (DENGKURAN MACAM APA ITU?!)

"Mbak... bangun... udah jam setengah 5 tuh..." ibu sang author sedang membangunkan anaknya yang kebanyakan dosa (?)

Walaupun begitu, si author tetap saja tidur.

"Isssshh... ni anak kok kebo banget sih?!" batin sang ibu.

"BANGUUUUUUUN WOYYYY!" teriak sang ibu, sampai-sampai atap rumah terangkat (?)

"GYAAAAAAAA! ADA APA INI?!"

 **.**

 **WIN**

 **.**

 **By : Kurona Shiro  
Disc : © Matsui Yuusei  
WARNING : aneh, gaje, garing, bahasa terlalu kasar, ngebosenin, cerita ga sesuai sama judul, gagal paham, dll**

 **.**

 **Star Guest : chencuu & 4Mekaliya-chan (as cameo)**

 **.**

Jyaaaaaa! Apes bat nasib gua! Mana gua diteriakin emak gua langsung di kuping, kaga dikasih uang jajan, nasib nasib nasib! (loh?! Kok curhat sih?!)

Sekarang gua lagi dalam perjalanan ke sekolah, kali ini sama bapak gua tercintah :3. Ternyata tuh, kemaren bapak gua lagi ngeronda di komplek, tapi dia mampir dulu di rumah temennya, abis itu ketiduran deh. Pas pulang, bapak gua langsung di sembur sama emak gua (duhh romantis banget yaa | ROMANTIS MACAM APA ITU?!)

Yah, macet nih. Gegara ga ada yang harus diceritain lagi sekarang, mending kita tonton aja yuk iklan yang satu ini, req dari star guest kita, chencuu dan 4Mekaliya-chan! Pairnya adalah ASAKARU!

 **.**

 **~SKIP~**

 **.**

 **~IKLAN GAJE~**

"Bujug gilee... ulangan MTK nya susah banget nih!"

"IIIIIHHH! PAPA JAHAT DAH!" (?)

Asano dan Karma sedang berada di ruang papah tercintanya Asano, yaitu ruang direktur. Tau ngga kenapa? (NGGA~) Gua ga tau ya yang goblok si Karma atau Asano, tapi mereka gagal total dalam ujian MTK kemaren, padahal teman" mereka yang lain pada dapet nilai bagus. Sebenernya dalam hal ini cuma Karma lah yang dapet nilai jelek, tapi sudah menjadi peraturan di sekolah itu, bahwa kalo Karma dapet nilai jelek, Asano juga sama. Sebaliknya juga begitu. Sekarang, mereka sedang mengerjakan remidial. (ngerti kaga? ENGGA~)

"Arggggghhh! Gegara lu nih Kar, gua jadi ikut remidial! POKOKNYA HABIS INI LU WAJIB TANGGUNG JAWAB!" teriak Asano yang udah mengalami tekanan emosi.

"HEH! EMANG NAMA GUA SEKAR (maaf bagi yang punya nama sekar hehe :v), LU PANGGIL GUA KAR?! SALAHIN BOKAP LU SANA! BOKAP LU EGO YANG BIKIN PERATURAN GA JELAS BEGINI!" Karma juga mengeluarkan unek-uneknya dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya (?)

"JANGAN SALAH-SALAHIN BOKAP GUA MULU DONG!"

Di ruang kepala direktur, Asano dan Karma sedang perang mulut. 1 jam, 2 jam, 3 jam, mereka begitu terus. Hadeeeehh... gua harus gimanaaa ini (LAH KAN LU YANG BIKIN IKLAN GAJE BEGINIAN AUTHOOOOOR! | GOMENN NE~)

Tiba-tiba...

"Heh... Asano..."

"Apa, Karma?"

"Gua lama-lama capek perang mulut begini..."

"Sama... gua juga udah males musuhan sama lu..."

"Yaudah, sekarang kita baikan!"

"YEEEEYYY! BALIKAN!"

"Nee? Kamu ngajak balikan say?"

"Karmaa... ayo balikan..."

Mari kita skip adegan selanjutnya. Karena, kalo Shiro jelasin adegannya, rate fict ini bakalan langsung melonjak jadi M.

Tunggu. Kenapa ada yang aneh ya di ruangan itu?

PLUUUUUKK!

"WOY KARMA! KENAPA LU MASUK TIM KILL HAH? DASAR BEGO DASAR JELEK DASAR BAKA!" teriak seorang teman author yang bernama 4Mekaliya-chan, tapi panggil aja dia Kitri yah~

"AAH! ADUUH SAKIT! AMPUN, AMPUN! Itu gegara Matsui Yuusei! Aslinya gua mau masuk save, soalnya ada pacar tercintah gua disana... si Nagisa..." kata Karma yang sedang di timpuk pake buku tebal musim panas kelas E oleh si Kitri.

Oh maaf. Yang diatas itu spoiler.

"HAH? Karma... kamu selingkuh?!" ujar Asano.

"E.. engga kok say! Ini cuma salah paham doang kok!" kata Karma dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Aaaaaaahhh! Senpai jahat sama aku!"

Begitulah pertempuran yang terjadi antara Asano, Karma dan juga Kitri yang tiba-tiba nongol (kitri : APAAN SIH LU AUTHOOOR?!) di ruang kepala direktur. Udah gua jamin, itu ruangan pasti bakal ancur banget.

Tunggu... Lah, remidial MTK nya gimana dong?!

 **~IKLAN GAJE END~**

GYAAAAH! Capek juga ya... ngurusin si maho ini.. (asano : WOY AUTHOR! GEGARA LU, GUA JADI GA POLOS LAGI BAKAAA! | karma : nee? Sejak kapan lu polos asano? | ASANO : DIEM LU KARMA!)

Untung gua kaga telat masuk sekolahnya. Udah gitu, dikasih uang jajan yey! Ayahku memang TERBAIK! *deja vu?*

Saat ini, gua lagi di dalam kelas, dan lu pada pasti tau gua ngapain. Yap, TIDUR. Padahal belum waktunya pelajaran loh, dan masih pagi-pagi.

Btw, ada berita duka cita nih ye. Temen sebangku gua udah ngga ada lagi. Jangan pikir aneh-aneh dulu ya, dia itu pindah ke luar kota. Bukan gara-gara gimana. Tapi yang pasti, gua jadi ga ada temen sebangku dah.

Yah, udah jam setengah 7 deh. Waktunya masuk kelas dan berhadapan kembali dengan _the worst subject ever_ , apalagi kalo bukan Bahasa Indonesia. Mana guru bahasa indonesia gua wali kelas lagi. Pasti dah gua diomelin suruh bayar uang kas.

"Anak-anak, kita punya satu murid baru," kata guru wali kelas gua tercintah yang ga tau dateng darimana :3

"Wuaaahh... siapa namanya?"

"Cewek atau cowok bu?"

"Issshhh... Ujang nih yak! Modus mulu!"

Anak baru itu membuka pintu kelas gua dengan saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaangat pelan (slow motion ceritanya). Terdapat cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan dari belakang anak baru itu, diiringi dengan terbangnya merpati-merpati putih yang sedari tadi bertengger di bahunya. Murid cowok kelas gua dengan wajah nistanya memandangi anak baru yang kemungkinan besar kelaminnya adalah CEWEK.

"Hai, nama saya Chencuu! Mohon bantuannya, ya!" kata murid baru itu yang bernama Chencuu.

"WEEEEEEEYYY!"

"YUUUHUUUU! CEWEK TERNYATA!"

"NENG, SINI SAMA ABANG AJA!"

Loh, kok anak cowok kelas gua jadi gini sih? Dengan mata yang tergila-gila, hidung yang mengeluarkan darah alias mimisan, dan teriakan absurd (cowok : LU BIKIN CERITA GIMANA SIH AULIA?! | author : MAAFKAN SAYAH~).

 **.**

 **~SKIP~**

 **.**

Iklan gaje berikut ini adalah req dari 4Mekaliya-chan lagi, pair kali ini adalah ChibaHaya. Let's check it out!

 **~IKLAN GAJE~**

"RYUUNOSUKE! RAMBUT KAMU UDAH PANJANG TUH!"

"Lah, kan rambutku emang panjang dari dulu, Rinka..."

"ARGH! Aku udah gregetan liat poni kamu yang kepanjangan, tau! Sini aku potong dulu!"

"Eh.. EHH?! Jangan Rinka, jangan!"

Jangan salah sangka dulu ya, Chiba dan Hayami masih berstatus pacaran. Belum suami-istri, tapi doain aja biar sakinah keluarganya (chiba + hayami : *siapin m60*)

Yap, mari kembali ke cerita. Hayami gregetan ngeliat poni Chiba yang udah panjang bin badai itu (?) ga tau kenapa. Yang pasti sekarang Hayami udah siapin gunting rambut buat motong poni Chiba.

"Jangan Rinka, jangan! Mata aku ga normal soalnya.. (?)" rengek Chiba seperti anak kecil (?)

Hayami terus mendekat ke arah Chiba dengan gunting yang terus dimainin (?). Sikap Hayami yang tsundere tercermin di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba...

BRUKK!

Gunting Hayami terlempar ke udara. Hayami di dorong oleh author dan para reader (reader : NGAPA KITA JUGA IKUTAN MAIN AUTHOOOR?! | author : sekali-kali lah~) sampai menabrak Chiba dan terjatuh. Tidak sengaja Chiba sedang mendekap Hayami dalam pelukannya.

"SI-SIAPA YANG NGEDORONG GUA HAH?!" teriak Hayami panik 7 keliling (?). Wajahnya kini merona merah, seperti kaldu ayam yang direbus lama (APA HUBUNGANNYA?!)

"KISSU! KISSU!" teriak salah satu reader dan author nista (?) sekaligus perequest dari iklan ini, gak lain gak bukan adalah 4Mekaliya-chan.

"KISSU! KISSU! KISSU! KISSU!" sorak semua penonton adegan tersebut, mengikuti sorakannya 4Mekaliya-chan.

Gyahahahahhaahahahah... Chiba Hayami mau kissu teman-teman! Dan sepertinya Hayami udah bener-bener gugup sekarang, sampe ga bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, loh! Terbaik!

"AYO HAYAMI, KISSU AJA LAH!" teriak salah satu reader cewek.

"CHIBA, CEPETAN KISSU!" seru penganut kapal ChibaHaya.

Wajah Chiba seketika merona merah juga. Semerah matanya yang udah ketauan di episode 21 (belum nonton? NASIB NAMANYA GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA | eh author napa tuh? | maklumin aja dah, belum minum obat soalnya)

"KISSU! KISSU! KISSU!" teriak penonton lainnya.

"Gini aja elah, repot banget kayaknya," kata gua yang langsung mendorong kepala Hayami sampai...

KISSU.

Hening. Tiba-tiba...

"YEEEEEEYYYY! AKHIRNYA KISSU JUGA!"

"YOSHAAA!"

"HOREEEEE CHIBA HAYAMI KISSU!"

"IDE NOVEL BARU LAGI!"

Krik... krik... krik... krik. Btw siapa dah yang dapet ide novel baru?

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KORO-SENSEI?!" teriak 4Mekaliya-chan.

"HEH KORO-SENSEI! ADEGAN MENGAMBIL IDE NOVEL GAK ADA DI NASKAH TAU!" teriak author.

"NYUYAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Koro-sensei sambil kabur dengan mach 20-nya.

"SEMUANYA! KEJAR KORO-SENSEI! Author, lu aja ya yang jagain Chiba sama Hayami biar kaga lepas kissu-annya! Dadah!" seru 4Mekaliya-chan sambil memimpin para reader mengejar gurita kuning besar dan mesum itu.

"Huhuhu... why must me..." Author pun dengan wajah lesu menahan kepala Hayami.

Sementara itu...

 _Kapan ini akan berakhir?_ tanya Hayami dalam hati.

 _Aku udah ga kuat lagi nih!_ tanya Chiba juga dalam hati.

 **~IKLAN GAJE END~**

Karena bangku yang kosong di kelas gua hanyalah bangku disamping tempat duduk gua, jadilah Chencuu menjadi teman sebangku gua. Semenjak awal duduk bareng, kami udah lumayan akrab sih. Karena sudah akrab, kami pun saling memanggil dengan nama samaran kami, yaitu Shiro dan Chencuu. Dan selalu diakhiri dengan –nii.

Oh iya, gua lupa. Kata anak kelas 3-E kemaren, setiap jam istirahat, gua wajib/harus/kudu (WOY SALAH SATU UDAH CUKUP WOY) ke ruang mulmed. Ngapain? Gua mau b*oker. Ya mau ketemu kelas sialan itu lah! (3-E : SIAPA YANG LO SEBUT KELAS SIALAN HAH?! | author : AMVUUN :v)

"Nee, Shiro-nii, mau kemana?" tanya si Chencuu-nii.

"Mau ke mulmed, Chen-nii," jawab gua. "Lo mau ikut?"

"Oh yaudah deh ane ikut aja" kata Chencuu-nii.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju mulmed (KATA"NYA LEBAY BANGET) gua ngomong ke Chencuu kalo chara Ansatsu lagi di sekolah gua, ga tau ada urusan apa. Dan lu pada tau gimana ekspresinya?

"HAH?! CHARA ANSATSU?! YAKIN LU?!"

"Iya, serius dah, ini kita lagi mau ketemu"

"YEEEYY!" Chencuu-nii kayaknya sudah kumat kawan-kawan~ (chencuu : kok gua OOC begitu sih?! | author : ini resikonya kalo request beginian sama author :v)

Langsung aja dengan kecepatan mach 20 (DAPET DARIMANA LU?! | anda terlalu kepoh :v) gua dan Chencuu-nii udah sampai di mulmed.

"Gyaaa.. author!" Nagisa dengan OOC-nya lagi menabrak gua sampe jatuh sesampainya gua dan Chencuu di dalam ruang mulmed.

"IH! SAKIT NAGISA!" teriak gua dengan gaya ibu-ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya. LOL.

"Hehe.. sori author.." kata Nagisa malu-malu.

"Hey, author!" seru Isogai dari belakang. "Gua minta maaf ya yang kemaren!"

"Heheh, gapapa kok, harusnya gua yang minta maaf..."

"Heh? Author? Siapa yang dateng kesini sama lu?" tanya Karma dengan kalemnya.

Krik krik krik krik.

"Eh, etto... gua Chencuu, panggil aja Chencuu-nii..." kata Chencuu-nii malu-malu. Semua tatapan kelas 3-E dan gua tertuju pada Chencuu.

"Wiiih, yoroshiku, Chencuu-nii!"

"Lu murid baru ya?"

Tampaknya 3-E juga dengan mudah menyesuaikan diri dengan Chencuu-nii. YEEEEEEEYY (lah?!)

"Yo, minna!" teriak gua dengan keras.

Krik krik krik krik krik krik...

"Kenapa?" sahut Sugino.

"Yah, gapapa sih," kata gua *plaaakk* /ditimpuk buku musim panas/ "Hari ini ortu gua kaga ada, lagi pergi. Cuma ada adek gua doang di rumah. Siapa yang nanti mau main ke rumah gua?" tanya gua.

"Aku!" seru Nagisa.

"Aku juga!" seru Kayano.

"GUA!" seru Sugino dan Karma berbarengan. (KAPAL SUGIKARU DETECTED WKWKWK | DIH AUTHOR GAJE DAH!)

"Emmm.. aku boleh ikut ga?" tanya Okuda ragu-ragu.

"Aku juga boleh kan?" tanya Kanzaki.

"Chencuu-nii juga boleh ikut kan?"

"BOLEH KOK! SEMAKIN RAMAI SEMAKIN BAIK!" Gua pun bergaya seperti anak kecil yang mau dikasih permen sama yaranaika (yaranaika : hm? Senpai? | author : gyaaaaaaa kabur aaahh)

"Shiro-nii! Udah bel tuh! Gomen ne, kita harus balik, dah!" kata Chencuu-nii sambil menyeret si author kembali ke kelas.

"Eh, eh?! Tunggu! Oke, yang mau ikut bisa nunggu di pager sekolah pas pulang sekolah ya!"  
teriak sang author yang udah diseret keluar dari ruang mulmed.

Yosh, bersamaan dengan keluarnya Chencuu dan author dari mulmed, mari kita nikmati iklan gaje berikutnya! Kali ini si perequest adalah Yuriko-chan and Miyako-nee! Pairingnya sangatlah anti mainstream, apalagi kalo bukan TeraIto alias Terasaka Itona!

 **.**

 **~SKIP~**

 **.**

 **~IKLAN GAJE~**

"Haaaaaaaaaahh, Itona! Lambat sekali lu!"

"Selambat-lambat nya gua, lu tetep lebih lambat daripada gua!"

Itona dan Terasaka sedang berada di dalam kelas 3-E. Terasaka sedang menemani Itona memperbaiki robot canggihnya, yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Cepetan lah Itona, gua mau pulang nih!" gertak Terasaka sambil memukul meja.

"Yaudah pulang aja sana! Ngapain gua ditemenin sama bangsat kayak lo!" jawab Itona dengan ketusnya :v

"DIH! Katanya lu mau ditemenin sama gua tadi!"

"Tadi ya tadi, sekarang ya sekarang! Tadi bukan sekarang dan sekarang bukan tadi! Otak lu isinya apaan sih? Kok sebegitu begonya?!"

"KURANG AJAR LU ITONAAAA!"

"UDAH SANA PULANG! KAN KATANYA TADI LU MAU PULANG! LU GANGGU KONSENTRASI GUA AJA ETT DEH YAK!"

Seperti biasa yang terjadi di setiap iklan gaje author, setiap iklan pasti diawali dengan konflik yang amat sangat tidak jelas (?) Hal yang sama juga terjadi di iklan ini. Terasaka dan Itona sedang berperang saat ini, walaupun tidak ada kursi atau meja yang ancur :v (paling fict nya yang ancur)

"SANA LU TERASAKA! KAN LU MAU PULANG!" teriak Itona sambil menendang Terasaka keluar dari kelas dengan saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaangat keras. Saking kerasnya tembok kelas 3-E jadi sama kayak Itona pertama kali dateng ke kelas E.

"GYAAAAAH!" teriak Terasaka kesakitan. "POKOKNYA LU YANG TANGGUNG JAWAB YAK! GUA GA MAU TAU!"

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam kelas. Dengan kelelahan yang amat sangat (?), Terasaka berjalan pulang ke rumahnya dengan saaaangat lemas.

Tapi derita Terasaka ga sampe disitu aja.

"Senpai..." dari belakang Terasaka terdengar suara yang lebih seperti... desahan. Anda sekalian tau siapa dia?

Yap, dia Yaranaika.

"SENPAI! MAIN PEDANG-PEDANGAN YUK!" desah Yaranaika sambil berusaha memeluk Terasaka dengan romantisnya (baca : kemahoannya)

"GAK AH! GUA OGAH! SANA CARI KORBAN YANG LAIN, SI ITONA GITU?!" teriak Terasaka sambil berlari mendaki gunung dan melewati lembah (?)

"AHH SENPAI!" desah Yaranaika sambil berlari mengejar Terasaka.

Terasaka dan Yaranaika pun kejar-kejaran sampai ajal memisahkan mereka (?) /ya enggak lah/

Tepat berada di kelas 3-E, Itona menyeringai kecil. Iya, ini semua ide Itona ya, ane cuma disuruh bikin naskahnya doang T_T

 **~IKLAN GAJE END~**

Gomen ne Yuriko-chan and Miyako-nee! Ini semua ide Itona, ane sih sebenernya pengen bikin yang lebih romantis gitu antara Terasaka sama Itona, cuman yah begitu deh :D

Sekarang sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Gua dan Chencuu-nii dengan riang berjalan menuju pagar sekolah gua, tempat dimana para siswa dan siswi 3-E yang berminat main ke rumah author menunggu.

Gua yakin nih, mereka semua pasti jadi omongan satu sekolah. Si kelas 3-E itu.

" _Eh, yang rambut biru mudah kuncir dua itu cowok atau cewek sih?"_

" _Kok rambutnya warna-warni gitu ya?"_

Pokoknya kayak gitu dah.

"Nee, kita udah nunggu lama loh, author, Chencuu-nii," sahut Karma.

"Hehe, gomen, gomen," ucap gua dan Chencuu barengan.

FYI, yang ikut ke rumah gua itu Nagisa, Kayano, Karma, Sugino, Okuda dan Kanzaki. Atau tepatnya kelompok 4 aja dah biar gampangan dikit :v

"Nah, ayo kita berangkat!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

Jiaaaahhh... chapter 2 selesai!

Sori kalo lebih garing lebih gaje lebih ngebosenin daripada chap sebelumnya! Bahasanya juga terlalu kaku ya? :v

Buat chencuu, 4Mekaliya-chan sama Yuriko-chan and Miyako-nee, makasih udah review ya! Req kalian udah ane bikin disini! Sori ya Yuriko-chan and Miyako-nee, sekali lagi ini semua ulah Itona :v (digampar tentakel itona)

Mari kita semua berdoa dalam hati agar chap selanjutnya ga segaje segaring sengebosenin ini ya! Doa dalam hati mulai~

Tunggu. Kok ada yang ga enak ya?

"SENPAAAAAAII! TUNGGU AKU!" GAWAT! YARANAIKA BELOM GUA KURUNGIN DI KURUNGAN AYAM! SEMUANYA SEGERA BERLINDUNG!

.

.

.

Yah, gomen ne gegara yaranaika jadi begini dah :3

Req buat iklan masih dibuka! Dan kalo ada pertanyaan silahkan corat-coret di kolom review ya!

Oke, sayonara!


End file.
